Their Abnormal Family
by iheartmurphy
Summary: AU/AH:Kol Mikaelson and Lauren Salvatore who are running to catch jobs and home, at Sunday, their family peace disturbed. Often with the responsibility of the Mikaelson's, and sometimes with the responsibility of Salvatore's, family gatherings around the table acquire episodic character, justifying the familiar "... your kin! "
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. A new story which is based on a TV show on my country. It's a lot different from the plot of The Vampire Diaries. It's like an episode per chapter. THey will be 6,000 words each one.**

 **This is the prologue of the story just to let you understand how the charecters will be. I tried to make them funny and happy, and How all the families really are! :)**

 **I will be happy to see a review and let me know if I should continue it. I had already ready the first chapter and I'm not continuing it until I see one or two people to let me know. ;)**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **-A**

 **Their abnormal family.**

Kol Mikaelson, bank employee, and Lauren Salvatore, casework, they married six years ago from true love. From their marriage they had two sons, Aiden and Jason six and three years old respectively and of course a full pack of relatives. His family, to pester them and remind them that nothing in this life is not free. Her family, to remind them what a normal family looks like. Every Sunday, the couple Mikaelson-Salvatore messmate with one of the two families, minus the big celebrations where the two big families gather around the same table. These meetings are not always pleasant. The thrill and laughter alternated with bickering, whining and competitions. If you hear a "... your kin» nobody is surprised. Both have many gathered for the kin of the other.

Let's start with his family: The father, Mikael Mikaelson, is a well-known neurologist of New York by shares in well-known private hospital. Man meek without special bouts, avoiding conflict and leaves it to the woman in charge of their common life. His wife again, Esther Mikaelson, is another chapter. Visual artist by profession, behaving like dreamer but she is extremely possessive and demonstrative, interventions on the lives of children is the cause of most roughhouse. Expect Kol, Mikael and Esther has three more kids: Elijah, doctor and single. Klaus, a painter, with one kid, divorced and remarried to Camille, and Rebekah, medical student, with hits in men.

And let's move on to her family: On the head of the table is Giuseppe Salvatore, businessman butcher, self-made, successful, man of rank. At his side is the incident, Liz Forbes, housewife, resourceful and dressy, directing her husband with an iron fist without his getting wind of anything. They are both married again, where Liz has a daughter, Caroline who is a personal therapist and have been in a long relationship with Tyler who is radio owner. Her first husband left them when he found out that he is gay. Then Giuseppe except Lauren has two older sons. Damon who is unemployed who is married with Elena, an English teacher- who had a twin sister but she is out of the country- and they have one kid. And Stefan that works - whenever he remembers and wants – in the fund family butcher, his big moan is about the non-existent love. Giuseppe's first wife died from cancer.

And while everything is going according to plan throughout the week -the working days meant - and Kol along with Lauren who are running to catch jobs and home, at the Sunday, their family peace disturbed.

When responsibility of the Mikaelson's, when the responsibility of Salvatore's, family gatherings around the table acquire episodic character, justifying the familiar "... your kin! "


	2. Just the begin!

**Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it. :) Friendly reminder that they will be 6.000 words. Anyway, please give me a review to know if I should continue. Thanks for the favorites and follows. :D I think I will update every Sunday since my should is over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot and the OC's charecters!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kol and Lauren along with their kids were on their car. Kol looking in front of him driving carefully and Lauren looking rather nervy. The two young boys on the back playing with their stuff. Kol gave Lauren a glare and smirked to himself. He looked back at the road but not wanting to continue further he turned his face at Lauren and asked her.'' We will be like this today? You are not going to talk to me?'' He looked back at the road and then gave Lauren a glare once again.

Lauren was looking out of the window ignoring him completely. Kol took a deep breath.'' Look, we're going to be with our families all day long, this is not how we will be.'' Still no answer.'' Come on Lauren. It was a damn proposal from the bank and nothing else.''

Lauren closed her eyes and crossed under her breath. She turned her head to Kol and looked at him with a deadly look.'' A damn proposal which you accepted.''

''How many people you know that said no to the director position?'' Kol asked her.

''Yeah, director to Philadelphia.'' Lauren said through greeted teeth.

''Come on love, there is the empty position. It's only for two years, and then they will bring me back here.'' He tried to explain.

''And what I would do here all alone with two kids for two years?'' Lauren asked him and turned to look at the kids who were still focused on their toys. She turned back and looked at Kol.

''You're lucky enough that you will have the children with you. Can you imagine what I would do there all alone?''

''Yeah, tell us that you sacrifice yourself.'' Lauren told him and Kol pissed off Lauren half yelled at her.

''No, I'm not sacrificing. For whom I'm doing it Lauren? For me?'' He questioned her and pointed to himself. Lauren had a look of disbelief on her face.'' Come on answer me. I'm doing it for me?'' Lauren looked again out of the window and Kol nodded his head.'' Alright, whenever we want, we doing the mutes but of course what am I expecting. You are the daughter of Giuseppe.''

Lauren turned to say something but she cut of herself.

* * *

''Giuseppe?'' Liz yelled for her husband as she walked out of the kitchen and wiping her hands in her apron. She looked upstairs and then walked to the living room where she found Giuseppe reading a newspaper wearing his pajamas.'' Are you going to welcome the people, looking like this?''

''Why Liz, our kids are going to come.'' Giuseppe said and looked his wife with a confused look.'' Not strangers.''

''But Kol's parents will also come sweetie.'' Liz tried to tell him. Giuseppe was turning the pages of his newspaper ignoring her.'' Come on, do you want Esther to say that I'm not taking care of you? Artists are very weird people.''

''Oh Liz, don't tell me that Esther is an artist. She is making some statue things. I can make statues that will make your head spoon.'' Giuseppe told her and Liz smirked.'' And a whole body with arms and foot, not half finished.''

''Do you want to go and get dressed rather make me a statue?'' Liz asked him and looked at him with narrowed eyes.'' Come on baby, if you don't want to dress for Esther, dress for Mikael who you like.''

''Yes of course, I like him. He's from the same work.'' He said and got up folding the newspaper. He walked behind Liz who was making her way to the kitchen but stopped and turned to look at him.'' He is nice and we have other connection.''

''What do you mean from the same work. He's a surgeon and you are a butcher.'' She told him.

''And what the difference. Just what he pulls out of the body he put them back in. I'm just selling them.'' He told her and Esther laughed at him.

''Okay, now go.'' She pointed upstairs. But Giuseppe stopped and turned to her.

''Please don't tell me that Esther is bringing her delicious food.'' He asked her and made a disguised face. Liz's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone.

''Oh thank god you say it. I don't know. Go now.'' She said and after they kissed he left to their room while Liz dialed Lauren's number.'' Are you at your parents-in-law?'' She said when Lauren picked it up.

 _''We're getting there, why?''_

''Haven't I tell you to learn if Esther cooked?''

 _''When I learn I will call you.'_ '

''Ask Kol.''

 _''I will tell you later.''_

''What later? Ask him honey.''

 _''I told you I will call you later.''_ Lauren said and Kol looked at her confused.'' Bye.'' She hung up and put her phone back on her bag.

''Was it Liz?'' Kol asked her and Lauren didn't answer him and Kol tried his best not to snap. ''What did she want?'' No answer.

* * *

Esther walked to the living room with a disguise look on her face and looked at Mikael who was sitting on the couch and reading peacefully his newspaper. She cleared her throat and called his name. Mikael, after two times he looked up astonished by her look. She was wearing a navy blue dress, a few bracelets and her hair was up in a ponytail.'' You're fascinating. Amazing love.'' He got up and walked beside her.

''You're just saying this because you have to. Do you think I'm too overdressed for the occasion?'' She asked him unsure and Mikael looking confused asked her.

''Why? We are going to the anniversity of our daughter-in-law parents.''

''And what if they are wearing jeans and boots?''

''Sweetheart, I told you again. You injustices them.'' Mikael said and Esther looked at him.'' They may be simple people, but they are honest, worthy, able people and they have built an amazing family and an amazing daughter for our Kol.''

Esther walked to the table and looked at the presents she had prepared for them. Τwo stumps '' Do you thing this is a good present?''

Mikael's eyes widened and looked at his wife.'' What? Stumps we are going to give them?''

''They are ancient pieces from the Amazonian, works of art of nature.''

''It's not right to give them two stumps.'' Esther thought about it and nodded her head.

''You're right. Two is bad symbolism. We'll give them the one.'' She told him.'' I will go and see the food.''

''The food? But why you cooked. Liz is an amazing cook.''

''But her food is not good for your stomach.''

''Not always.''

''You'll eat from my food.'' She said and went to the kitchen. Mikael shook his head.

Meanwhile.

Kol stopped the car and turned to his sons and asked for their attention. ''Guys, now let's say something. Now that we will go to Grandma Esther what we said she does not like?''

''Potatoes.'' Jason yelled.

''Mom?'' Aiden asked him.

''Camille?''

''Uncle Damon?''

''Aunt Caloline? Jason asked

''Grandpa Gius?''

''You?''

''Kids nothing from these.'' Kol told them and he looked at Lauren who was laughing at them.'' She doesn't like call her grandma.''

''But she is a grandma.''

''And we are calling you daddy not Kol.''

''Okay but we are going to call her Esther. End.'' He told them and turned in front of him.

''Kol, let them tell anyone however they like.''

''Oh we can talk now?'' He asked her with raised eyebrows and opened the door. Lauren looked at him with angry face.

The doorbell rang and Mikael went to the door and smiled widely when the two tiny boys fell into his lap.'' Grandpa.'' They both yelled and Mikael hugged them tightly. The kids run inside and he turned to look at Lauren and Kol and he kissed them.

''You're beautiful. Like every day of course.'' He told Lauren and she smiled at him.'' You must look at her like your eyes. She's the best that has happen to you.'' Lauren looked at the floor with a smirk on her face while Kol nodded his head in mock.

''Where is mom?'' Just then Esther walked out of the kitchen and hugged her son and kissed him.'' Lauren dear how are you? Always fine. always fine.'' She said and turned to the kids ignoring Lauren completely.'' Darlings.''

''Grandma!'' They yelled and Esther looked pissed.

''Come on boys. Go help your grandpa with something inside.'' Kol gave a pointed look at his father and Mikael nodding took the kids inside and left them alone.

''Someone must teach them some manners.'' Esther said and walked back to the kitchen. Lauren was going to answer her but Kol stopped her.

''Please, don't mind her.''

''Don't mind her? You were giving lecture to the kids earlier and now I must not mind her?'' Lauren asked him and folded her arms.

''Do you want me to fight with her?''

''No Kol, but you should have put some things in the right order. For the last three days you have made your decisions and you let me out of this. ''

''Again? It was one proposal.''

''One proposal? You acting like your job is your lover.'' Lauren said and Mikael who was coming outside stopped in his tracks and listened carefully when he heard what Lauren said about Kol having a lover.

''What lover Lauren.''

''I know what I'm saying. If not, you would not blow off your house. Me and the kids.'' Mikael eyes widened and made a noise with the door to let them know that he's coming. Lauren walked to the kitchen to drink water and he walked to the living room.

''What is taking so long? What is mom doing?''

''Food.''

''Food? Oh bloody hell.'' He said and turned his back at his father. He turned back again and eyed the pills his father had in his hands.'' What are those?''

''Pills for stomach. How do you think I survived all those years?'' He said and narrowed his voice.'' It's my secret.''

''Good.'' He said with a smirk.

''Every man has secrets right?'' Mikael asked him and Kol raised his shoulders.

''You tell me.''

''You don't have any secret that you want to share with your father?'' Kol shook his head.

Meanwhile.

Lauren opened the oven and made a grimace when the smell of what Esther cooked hit her nose.'' It's smell really good.''

''I know but I can't give you the recipe. It's secret.'' Esther smiled at her.'' Since you are here, put something over the food and bring it to the car. I don't want to ruin my cloths.'' She said and left the kitchen making Lauren angrier.

Lauren made sure that she left and then grabbed the phone.'' She cooked.'' She said as Liz answered the phone.

 _''Ugh.''_

''What are we doing?''

 _''What did she cooked?''_

''It was chicken. Let's leave the poor thing to rest in peace.''

 _''Your mother is a cat. I have an extra chicken. When you will come you'll bring it to me and I will replace it with mine and we all survive.''_

''Mom, you're the best. That why I love you.''

''I'm waiting for you.'' Liz said and hung up when she heard the bell. She opened the door and soon her son came in with her daughter-in-law. Damon and Elena along with their son Sam. He run to his grandma and hugged her tightly. ''My little bear.''

''Happy anniversity mom. Always healthy and happy.'' Damon said and kissed Liz and Elena shortly after. She gave her their present.

''You too.''

''I can't say the same. With all the things we going through.'' Elena protested making Damon to roll his eyes.

''Don't start. Especially today.''

''Lauren called, she will be here with her parents-in-law.'' She changed the subject and Elena smiled widely. They sat at the living room and Liz went back to the kitchen and Elena turned to Damon.

''Now that Mikael will come here I will tell him that you are out of job.'' She said and Damon rolled his eyes again.

Stefan walked to the kitchen and grabbed a biscuit. Liz turned to him and sighed.'' Are you still like this? Go change, Damon and Elena are here.''

''I heard them.''

''Leave the biscuit, don't eat.''

''I'm not eating exactly.''

''Go get dressed. Lauren will be here soon along with her parents-in-law.'' Liz told him and Stefan ignored her.'' Kol's siblings will come too. Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah…''

''What?'' Stefan asked with wide eyes.'' Rebekah will come here?''

''Yes.''

He threw the biscuit and ran to his room to change. Liz laughed at him and continued cooking. Stefan grabbed his gel, clothes, and perfume and went to the bathroom and groaned when his saw his dad.'' Dad you're amazing, handsome. You're done.'' He said and pushed him out of the bathroom leaving a confused Giuseppe.

''Why my son pushed me out of the bathroom?''

''He's not allowed to get ready?'' Liz asked him and looked at him.'' Don't tell me you're wearing this shirt.''

'Why not?''

''No, it's good. I like it. But do you remember that poor old man, Jack, that died. He was wearing the same shirt.'' She told him and Giuseppe crossed under his breath and turned to his wife again.

''You know I will go change. I don't like it.'' He said and walked back to their bedroom. Liz smirked at him.

Soon, he was done. He went and greeted his son tapping him on the shoulder and waved at Elena.'' How is school?''

''Good.''

''Where is Sam?''

''He went inside to play.''

''How is it going?'' He asked Damon but before he could answer Elena talked.

''How's going? With the lack of money?'' She asked making Giuseppe to roll his eyes.

After ten minutes the doorbell rang and Giuseppe opened the door and hugged his grandsons. ''Welcome. Please come in.'' He said and everyone stepped inside the house.'' Liz, they're here.''

''Oh my god. Look at you.'' She said and ruffled Aiden's hair. She looked at Esther and smiled.

''The best wishes from me.'' Esther said and gave her the stumps and Liz eyed them.'' I won a set exactly like this from the carnival.'' She said and Esther shook her head.

Damon hugged his nephews.'' Do you want to play with Sam? He's inside.''

''Sit please.'' Liz said and everyone sat on the couch.

''I'm going the food to the kitchen.'' Lauren said and Liz with a fake smile looked at Esther.

''You didn't have to make food. Thank you so much. Giuseppe please offer them some wine.'' She said and walked fast in the kitchen.'' Oh my god, what a smell.''

Lauren didn't respond and Liz noticed her behavior fast. When Liz married Giuseppe Lauren was five years old like Caroline and since they were small Lauren learn to call Liz mom and Caroline Giuseppe dad. Bill, Liz's ex-husband had to see them for twenty years and she could not blame her daughter. The same thing happens with Damon and Stefan.

''What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. I can see the look on your face.'' Liz said and Lauren shook her head.

''I'm mad at Esther.'' Just then Liz threw the chicken Esther cooked on the rubbish and said a rest in peace making Lauren giggled.

Then Giuseppe came to the kitchen and Liz looked at him.'' Go back inside with Lauren, now.'' She said and then they looked as Lauren pouting walked to the living room.

''Something's wrong with her.''

''The only thing wrong is this food. What the hell? She's cooking Mikael's shocks and smells that terrible?'' He said and Liz laughed at his comment.

''Where's Sam?'' Lauren asked Elena smiling.

''Inside with yours.''

''Let's go. I missed him so much.'' She said and they walked to the bedroom but before she shot a glare at Kol who sighed.

Meanwhile…

Stefan was almost ready; he was dressed, done with his hair and smiled at the mirror in front of him. He was acting like a girl but who cares… When he heard the doorbell rang for the second time he grabbed the perfume fast.

Liz opened the door to reveal Rebekah who had flowers, a box with sweets and a bottle of red wine in her hands. She smiled at the blonde girl and they kissed each other and Rebekah gave the presents to Liz.'' Happy anniversary.''

''Thank you so much dear. And you didn't have to bring so much things.''

''Oh it was my pleasure.'' She said and greeted everyone in the living room and sat beside her mother on the couch. Mikael was with Damon by the table opposite them and Kol was sitting alone in the armchair.

But before Liz could leave Esther got up and walked behind her.'' I hope you have oranges to make an orange juice to my daughter.''

''Of course.'' Liz murmured and they walked to the kitchen along with Giuseppe and Kol. Just then Stefan walked out of the bathroom and spotted Rebekah sitting alone. He walked quietly behind her and scared her.

''Oh bloody hell.'' Rebekah murmured and sat further on the couch while Stefan sat on the arm of the couch.'' It's you Stefan.''

''I scared you?''

''No.''

''It's just that you have not seen me with this hairstyle. Do you like it?'' He asked her with a wide smile and Rebekah after thinking it for a couple of seconds nodded her head with a frightened smile.

She made a grimace and when she looked at Stefan's fool look she got up.'' I think we need music.''

''I was just thinking it. How much we look alike.'' Stefan said and followed Rebekah to the stereo and when she turned it on a song started playing it which was sad and talking about people who were leaving.

Just them Lauren came out of the room and as she was walking with tears in her eyes Kol came out of the kitchen and spotted her crying and walked to her side.'' Darling, are you crying?''

''It's the song. And that you are leaving.''

''Come on, can we talk about it later?'' He asked her.

''No, we should talk about it now. I'm not going to live like this. I want a divorce.'' She said.

''What?'' He asked her again and as Rebekah and Stefan managed to turned off the music Lauren yelled that she want divorce. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at them. She eyed them all and crying she walked past them and into her parents' bedroom. Kol followed her shortly.

As he opened the door he spotted her sitting on the edge of the bed. Closing the door and taking a deep breath he walked to the bed and sat beside her.'' Lauren please turn to talk.'' She did and he smiled.'' Can we talk about this home?''

''Kol are you kidding me? You asking me to turn around to talk about this and you saying that you want to talk about this home?''

''Is it wrong that I don't want everyone to talk about us?''

''The wrong is that you decided about this alone.''

''But the only thing I said is that my work is sending me to Philadelphia for two years.'' He said and eyed her.

''No Kol. You said that your work proposed you to go there and that you accept it.''

''But is the only chance I have in order to be a director.'' He smiled warmly at her.

''Yeah, whatever. And don't say that you doing it for the money. Are your siblings stupid to use your father's contacts for themselves?'' She asked him and Kol got up from the bed angry.

''We talked about this when we met. I don't like this medical stuff and I don't have to do anything with the clinic.'' He told her.

''But Elijah have a lot of your father's patients. And when Rebekah is going to finish she will have everything ready for her.''

''But you married me, who works in a bank and the only way to get better our finances is either to rob the bank or be a damn director. Which means to go to Philadelphia for two years.''

''Okay then, good luck.'' She said and made her way to leave but Kol stopped her.

''What are you going to tell them?''

''The truth.''

''That we are getting a divorce because I'm moving for my job. Perfect give them a reason to talk about us, our problems.'' He told her and sat on the bed again. Lauren stopped and thought about it and sat on the bed.

* * *

'' I don't know about you, but I bet on a third person.'' Liz said while peeling potatoes.

''No way.'' Esther said and Mikael turned around not facing them.

''Why no way dear? It's a good reason for a couple to take a divorce. It's smells a skirt.'' Liz said and continued her work.

''No, my Kol is not this person. Except if it is a third person but it doesn't smell like a skirt.'' Esther said and made Liz to shook her head and asked if she heard right.

''Hold me, I will tear her apart.'' Liz said and Giuseppe tried his bests to calm her down.

Mikael turned to his wife and with a sad expression told her.'' I don't even know how you thought about this. Lauren is a great girl.''

''But Kol is a great guy.''

''Sure he is but-''

''We're agreeing. '' Esther cut him off and Liz turned to Giuseppe.

''You are not going to say anything?''

''I'm thinking Liz.'' Giuseppe said.

''Be careful. You're going to destroy your little head.''

''I'm going to refresh myself.'' Esther said and went to the leaving room. Mikael moved towards the windows and drank silently his lemonade.

''He knows something. Listen to me.'' Liz said and Giuseppe looked at Mikal weirdly. '' He suddenly forgot that he's talking.''

On the living room…

''The only reason for the couples to get a divorce is the financial problem.'' Elena said and sat beside Damon.

''I think that it's sexual the whole thing. After six years of marriage their relationship have ended.'' Stefan said who was sitting beside Rebekah.'' Do you know what I saw?''

''Where, on the internet?'' Damon asked him and rolled his eyes.

''The internet is the reflection of our community. Do you know how many married people are searching there for adventures? To warm their relationship with their wives?'' Stefan said and Elena turned to Damon.

''Damon?''

''Baby.'' He smiled at her.

''Whatever it is, we have to do something.'' Rebekah said and everyone agreed.

* * *

''As long as we sit here we make the things worse. Everyone is talking about us.'' Kol said and placed his hands on his knees.'' Come on Lauren, they need a little push to start talking and you gave them one that they can fly over the country. ''

''I know, now what are we going to do? To forget about the divorce?''

''Leave it to me.'' He said and they exited the room.

''But Kol is not the type of a man whore. I know him, we been together forever.'' Rebekah said.

''I agree but people tent to surprise us.'' Damon said.

''I will agree with Rebekah, I always thought Kol was a little pantywaist.'' Elena said and Rebekah's eyes narrowed and Stefan clearing his throat said.

''Kol is Rebekah's brother. I hope you remember it.''

''Of course I do. I didn't say it from the bed side.'' Elena gave a fake laugh and Rebekah smiling she tried to burn her with her eyes. Just then they heard Kol's laugh and turned to them.

''What are you laughing guys?'' Damon asked.

''Nothing, our things.'' Kol said and kissed Lauren. Her eyes widened and the doorbell rang. Stefan got up and went to open.

''Don't dare to kiss me again.'' Lauren said through greeted teeth.

On the door was Caroline with Tyler and Klaus with Camille along with Elijah.'' You came all together?''

''We met them at the door.'' Tyler said and they walked inside.

''Good afternoon.'' Camille said and kissed everyone. Everyone else followed her example.

''Sorry for being late but our tire blew and we needed to change it.'' Klaus said and Elena turned to him.

''This is bad.''

''Yeah, we needed two hours.''

''Two hours to change it?'' Elena asked confused.

''No, that long took roadside assistance to come.'' Klaus said and Elena nodded her head.

''You look handsome Stefan.'' Caroline said and Stefan smiling leaned back a little and looked at Rebekah.

''I can look handsome whenever I want.'' He said and Rebekah rolled her eyes disguised. Liz came outside to greet everyone along with Giuseppe.

''Thank you for coming. Where is Hope?'' Liz asked Klaus but when she spotted the blonde little girl she gave her a kiss and then the girl run to the room where her cousins were. Camille walked to Liz and gave her flowers.

''Its lavender. It's symbolizes longevity and happiness.'' She said and Liz kissing her she thanked her.

Elijah walked to Giuseppe and gave him a cream fungi, since he also owned a pharmacy.'' And this is for you.''

''Giuseppe.'' Klaus said and walked to where he and his brother were and gave him a painting. Giuseppe giving the cream back to Elijah to hold it, who made a disappointed face, turned to unfold the painting. Klaus had paint Giuseppe and Liz and it made Giuseppe to smile.

''Thank you Klaus.'' He said. Then Tyler came and gave him his present.

''Are you looking over my daughter?''

''Of course.''

''Is it possible to bring her here with bicycles?'' Giuseppe asked.

''Dad I told you I like exercising.'' Caroline protested.

''I like it too but when I see it on the TV. When are you going to marry my daughter?'' He asked Tyler who threw his arms in the air.

''Dad, relax.''

''Stefan get your butt up and give everyone a glass of wine.'' Liz told him and Stefan rolling his eyes got up. Liz then looked over Kol and Lauren who were standing awkwardly there.'' Lauren, come with me. I need your help. Caroline you too.''

The two girls followed their mother shorty behind and as the three stepped inside the kitchen Liz gave orders.'' Caroline, take the keys from your father and go to the store.''

''What store?'' Caroline asked her and Liz rolled her eyes.

''How many stores do we have?'' She asked her.'' Go and bring here a chicken.''

''Are you insane, I have to eat meat for eight years.'' Caroline protested.

''I didn't tell you to bring it here with your teeth. Go right now, its emergency.'' Liz told her and Caroline groaning deeply did as her mother said. Lauren walked in front of Liz but she stopped her.'' Sit down.'' She ordered her.

Meanwhile….

While Esther was at the bathroom Mikael was waiting for her outside when she finally walked off the bathroom he motioned for her too follow him silently.

''What are you doing Mikael?'' She asked him.

''I wanted us to be alone. I want to talk you about something.'' He said but stopped and pretended that Esther was looking at his eyes when Giuseppe walked past them. He looked at them with curiosity and then walked to his bedroom and stepped close to the closed door and listened them.

''Kol has a lover.'' Mikael told her and Esther looked at him weirdly.

''And how do you know it?''

''I heard them earlier in our house.'' Mikael answered her.'' Lauren was sure he is having one but Kol would not admit it. What are we going to do?''

''I don't know. But there's a problem if he has a lover.'' Esther told him. Giuseppe tried his best not to break for his daughter pain, he took the keys for the store to give them to Caroline and opened the door and walked out. Esther and Mikael pretended to fix his tie.

''Where's your daughter?'' Giuseppe asked Liz when he stepped into the kitchen.

''Outside, talking to the phone.''

''Tell her to come here and talk. Kol has a lover.'' He told her and Liz's mouth formed an 'O' shocked.

''Oh my god.'' She said and placed her hand on her head believing it would break at any moment.'' I can't believe it. Our Kol? What are we going to do?''

Then Lauren came back inside and eyed her father.'' I know everything.'' He told her and Lauren had a confused look on her face.

''What?''

''Is everything okay with Lauren?'' Rebekah asked Kol as she, he and their other two brothers had made a circle and talking to each other.

''I don't want to discuss it now.''

''Is really this bad?'' Klaus asked him and when he saw that his parents came back to the living room he run to his mother and kissed her hand.'' Hello mother.''

''Nik.'' She said and when Camille came to greeted her, Esther stopped her.'' Camille I don't have time to even greet you.''

''I told you, your mother doesn't like me.'' Camille whispered to Klaus who made a confused face.

''Mommy?'' He asked her.

Esther walked to Kol and told him to follow her. They walked inside the bedroom with Mikael behind them. She told him to close the door and turn to face Kol.

''What do you want?'' He asked his parents and sat on the bed.

''We know what's happening between you and Lauren.''

''When did she tell you?'' Kol asked.

''I'm on your side. I will support you.'' Esther told her son who smiled.

''How you can say it? You don't count Lauren on this?'' Mikael asked her.

''But I did it for her. For the kids. For a better future.'' Kol told them.'' We need the extra money and a better position on the work.'' Mikael and Esther looked at each other confused.

''So, this about a female boss?''

''A male. My regional director.'' Kol told them.

''My son with his regional director. You should talk to each other, I can't listen any further.'' Esther said and covered with her hands her ears. Kol looked at her confused.

''We agreed that this will stay between us.'' Lauren said to her parents.

''Who thought about it?'' Giuseppe asked her.

''Kol, why does it matter?''

''Did you hear? Kol is cunning. It's his fault and he doesn't want anyone to hear about it. I will kill him the bastard.'' Giuseppe said whispering.

''Dad I will not let you talk about my husband like this.'' Lauren told her father with wide eyes.

''You defend him after everything he did to you?'' He asked his daughter who raised her eyebrows.

''The only thing he did was not ask me.'' Giuseppe had enough; he took a deep breath and leaned against the counter.

''But honey, they don't ask about these things to their wife.'' Liz told her.

''And who will they ask? A stranger?'' Lauren questioned.

''Are you going crazy?'' Her father asked.

''Kol talked to you? Ah, he told you whatever he liked.'' Lauren said and folded her hands in front of her chest.

''Okay, now you discover the truth, what do you want?'' Kol asked his parents.

''Well, I really wish I didn't know it.'' Mikael said while playing with his tie. Esther got up from the bed.

''Do you have this relationship for a long time?'' He asked his son.

''I don't even know the man, I know his wife.'' Kol told them and Mikael along with Esther sighed in relief.

''Oh, with his wife is the whole thing?'' Mikael asked and Kol nodded.

''She spoke with you, right? I will go find Lauren and talk to her.'' Kol said and left the room.

''Thank god.'' Mikael said.

Kol went to the kitchen and took Lauren from the hand before anyone could say anything.

* * *

''Rebekah we need to do something.'' Stefan said to her and her eyes widened.'' You naughty girl. I didn't mean what you think.'' He said when he noticed her expression and she sighed in relief.'' I mean for Kol and Lauren. I believe that since we are unmarried we need to talk to them about how things are. When you love someone, admire, get in a relationship.'' He told her.'' Have sex.''

''Yeah,…I think they know it. They did everything you just said.'' Rebekah told him.'' And they had s-sex.'' They shared an awkward laugh.

''We need to remind them. I myself can love easily.'' Stefan said.

''Yeah me too.'' Rebekah agreed.

''And when I'm in love, I think about my family, kids, house.''

''Good for you.'' Rebekah said.

In the bedroom…

Kol and Lauren were both pacing the room.'' I told you not to tell them. They made me go insane.'' Kol told her.

''I'm sorry that I made mistakes.'' Lauren said.

''No, darling, how did we came to this point? Until yesterday we were talking about out Christmas holidays.'' Kol asked her and Lauren pouted.

''I don't know.'' Lauren said.'' And I'm crossed that you told it to my parents.''

''I didn't tell anything. You told my parents.'' Kol said. They shared a look and their eyes widened.

Everyone was in the living room waiting. Then Giuseppe came inside.'' Have fun?''

''Always, you're good people.'' Mikael said and Giuseppe patting Stefan's shoulder who got up gave his father his sit and Giuseppe sat down.

''And they always made the mistake to tell that a good person is stupid.'' He said. He looked at Klaus.'' Tell us about your divorce.'' As Klaus was going to talk he stopped him again.'' Tell us other time. Their one son divorced, the other is going for a divorce and their other two kids is every week with other people.'' Liz tried her best to stop her husband.

''He is just nervous today. Don't mind him.'' Liz told them. ''He has a lot of problems in the store. ''

''I can't see my little girl cry like this for your son.'' Giuseppe said.

''Your little girl must did something to my son to act like this.'' Esther said calmly.'' But of course when someone is unable for a marriage.''

''Wait a second Esther…'' Liz was the one that was going mad now. ''I will go mad now.''

''The truth hurts.'' Esther said.

''If I get the stump in my hand I will break it in your head.'' Liz told her and Elena got up since she was near her to keep her from doing anything. Everyone started yelling for them to stop and when Lauren and Kol heard them they rush to the living room.

''If my son has a girlfriend is because your daughter does not satisfie him anymore.'' Esther said.

''Are you insane? Whose girlfriends?'' Kol asked them.

''Yours my dear.'' Esther said.

''I don't have any.''

''Yes?!'' Giuseppe said.

''He doesn't have.'' Lauren tried.

''Then why are you getting a divorce?''

''Because I said yes when in the work proposed me to be a director if I move to Philadelphia for two years.'' Kol explained.

''Excellent my son.'' Esther said and kissed her son.

''Mikael what piece of shit you were talking about?'' Giuseppe asked him and Mikael turned around not facing anyone wipping swaet from his head.

''Dad this was your idea?'' Kol asked him.'' You start all of this?''

''No, I…''

''Dad, the police called and said that they arrested Caroline for trying to break into a store.'' Stefan said to Giuseppe holding the phone.

''Oh my god…'' Giuseppe said and closed his eyes.

''Calm down sweetheart.'' Liz said.

After an hour.

''It's even possible to arrest you for trying to get into our store?'' Giuseppe asked Caroline.

''Come on dad. I forgot the password.''

''That happening because you are vegetarian.'' He told her and Caroline sticked her tongue to him.

''Oh and Ether I forgot to tell you. From your food has nothing left. Since everyone was walking in and out of the kitchen they would always take a slice.'' Liz said.

''And what will Mikael eat?''

''I will bring him something light.'' She said and winked at Mikael who smiled.

''I think you should go to Philadelphia Kol.'' Esther said.

''Why? So he can leave my daughter alone?'' Giuseppe asked.

''Are you crazy? You're going to decide for us?' Lauren asked her father.

''And who will decide? Esther?'' Giuseppe asked her with narrowed eyes.

''Of course.'' Esther said with a clam tone.

''I can't believ it. Come on Lauren, we're leaving.'' Kol said and they got up leaving the house while Liz tried to stop them.

* * *

''I can't believe this people.'' Kol said as he was driving.

''I cannot either. But I love them.'' Lauren said.

''Alright. I made my mind. I'm not going.''

''Why?'' Lauren asked him confused.

''You were right. I can't miss two years of our life.'' He said and smiled. Lauren smiled at him and leaned to kiss him. Then Lauren's phone buzzed and she picked it up.

''Yes?... What?'' She turned to look at the back.'' Kol we forgot the kids.''

Kol looked at her with disbielif.'' Again? Oh bloody hell.''


	3. Author's note

Hello guys! I have a lot of things going on and that's why I have not update yet. But actually I need to tell me guys if you want to continue this story. :)

Thanks for the favorites, reviews and follows. They make me happy. :D


End file.
